Oh My Goddess Half Demon Half Goddess
by Moonlover21
Summary: this is my frist Crossover with Oh my Goddess and Inuyasha so just give me a chace at something new. in this one Urd had found a Man on the side of the road looking as weak and sad and betaryed He didn't look good at all in fact for some reason Urd felt like taking him home with her for some strang reason she seem to like this man who is what is he she just had to find out.
1. Urd a Demon plus a Goddess no way

A goddess after my owm heart

In this Peace i'am making a Love between Urd, and Inuyasha, now this is my frist peace on Oh My Goddess and Inuyasha, so please don't laugh at me ok.

Here go nothing.

The final Battle with Narku, was now over everyone was now settling down with Family's.

Inuyasha, was on His way to Kagome's Time to Asks Her to be his wife, But something felt wrong why didn't it feel right was something wrong with there love life. Maybe He wasn't sure but then Miroku, told him that he was just worried and nervous in asking Kagome, to Mate with him so it was only normal for him to act in such ways.

And then he thought that he was right so, he went to the future and stop dead in his track there was Kagome, on Her Bed And that Hojo, guy was In kagome's Room. And That Kagome, said that He was just a friend, to Her that Nothing will ever happen between Kagome, and Hojo. But that didn't look like it to Inuyasha, it look like He was in love with Her and she with him.

How could she do this to Him He was so mad he took off to the city, without even thinking where he was going all He knew is that he didn't care what happen now. but some how someday Inuyasha, was going to make Kagome, regret this someday He would have a family like He always dream about.

And then he was going to go back to Kagome, With His Kids His wife, and blow it up all in her face she was going to get what coming to her but for some reason he had no interest in going back to his time.

He stay put and went to Keiichi's Collage but had no idea where He was but it didn't matter where he was as long has he was far away from Kagome, that all He care about but finally.

He got so tired but the running the yelling the crying it tired him out plus 7 hours of running and crying would make a person tired. So He finally stop and seen a shine or more like temple and thought some how he ran back to Kagome's House without even knowing where He was going but then He open his eyes again and seen the difference this wasn't Kagome' Home.

It a different shine but who care's.

He just wanted to sleep he was tired sick from all the running and mostly Heartbroken he really didn't care what to do anymore so he just sat down in the cold snowy ground and fell asleep in the snow not caring what would happen if he even wake it was all over now what would he do now who would want him now Narku, was dead.

Miroku, and Sango, would have a family, No body really needed him anymore so why not just fad away in my sleep thought Inuyasha, without another thought he fell into his slumber.

Urd, had come outside hoping to see Belldandy, coming home with Keiichi, any moment now. But then She stop at the bottom of the steps there was a Man with Hair had white has the snow sleeping next to the wall to the temple.

What is this moron thinking falling asleep in the snow he will catch his death out here if he not careful said Urd. Hey you wake up you will die if you sleep in the snow say's Urd. But not a sound came from the man oh no could he already be wreaking oh no say's Urd.

So she get down to level with him and start touching Him, and trying to wake him up. Then She felt something on her hand it was blood he was hurt bad he was bleeding to death and trying to take his own life she wouldn't allow it no way was she letting this man die outside in this cold weather sure this kind hearted thing was normally Belldandy's aria and such but. Urd, had her time good moments too where it meant to help other in need she was after all a Goddess too not just a Demon so she would help him. So then so she pick him up off the ground.

What the hell is going on my body it moving on it own, No wait moving someone touching me say's Inuyasha, to himself. After that he woke up fast.

What the hell is going on where are you taking me Yelled an angry Inuyasha. I'm taking you inside you moron to help you is that anyway to thank someone for just trying to help say's Urd, being Herself suborned as always.

Well I didn't ask you for your dam help Human so let me go Yelled Inuyasha.

what Did you call Me Yelled Urd. Find have it your way, I was only trying to help but if you truly like to die in the snow then you go head and do so say's Urd, Has She drop Inuyasha's Ass right in the snow. Inuyasha, was shock that she would fight back with him. Maybe I will say's Inuyasha.

Then He stop dead in his track and notice this women clothing was a little more showable, He could see in Her dress there was a slit all the way down the front it stop at the belly button.

Oh boy what kind of Human are you who dresses like that Asks Inuyasha. First of all I'm not a Human so don't call me as such and 2nd off if you wish to have somewhere to stay for the night to get warm and then think about what you want to do then you are welcome to stay for a while say's Urd. With that she walk into a room that said Urd on the sign.

Has she left him alone. Inuyasha, stop and look around He seen he was in some kind of Courtyard and finger maybe he was being a jerk to the girl after all she was only trying to help him she felt sorry for him thought Inuyasha.

But why should He care about what some girl thinks after all what wrong with just dying thought Inuyasha. But there was this strange Energy, He was feeling from Her when she was carried him he felt a Demon Orua and a very loving Orua as well he wasn't sure but he finger one night couldn't hurt could it after he had to item it was getting very cold outside so he went to knock on her door.

Um Hey Lady I'm sorry I yelled at you can I please stay Asks Inuyasha. Urd, had open the door and move aside Come on in say's Urd. thanks for letting me stay say's Inuyasha. Yeah I guess it alright say's Urd. So um why were you out in the cold in the first place don't you know you could of gotten really sick and died from such cold weather say's Urd. I know I guess I wasn't thinking I thought that maybe My friends and everyone around Me didn't need Me anymore so I guess I felt like I was alone in the world say's Inuyasha. I see well don't ever try to do that again around me it may job to protect people not let them just throw away there life beside if I hadn't found you I'm sure my sister would of done the same thing I did say's Urd.

Oh so you have a sister Huh asks Inuyasha. Yes I have two say's Urd. there is Skuld, and there is Belldandy, say's Urd. Nice well those are Nice Name's Say's Inuyasha.

Yes and then there is Keiichi, who let Me live here so say's Urd. Keiichi, is he you boyfriend Asks Inuyasha, feeling a little jealous.

No He is Belldandy's Guy. But there love is way to slow for my liking say's Urd. I see say's Inuyasha. Um do you think it would be a problem if I stay awhile I really don't have anywhere to live right now say's Inuyasha. What you mean your homeless say's Urd. I'm I just got dump well I found out that my girlfriend has been cheating on Me so I like to be able to stay far away from Her for awhile at least I won't stay forever say's Inuyasha.

I guess so I will talk to Belldandy, and Keiichi, OK say's Urd. Yeah thanks for the help say's Inuyasha. Yeah all in a days work say's Urd.

So what are you I'm scenting something about you that I can't seem to get right now say's Inuyasha. What do you mean asks Urd. well I sent Demon energy and very good energy at the same time, You see what I'm getting at say's Inuyasha. Oh yes I guess I do give off more power then I should wait, wait, wait you can sent Me asks Urd. Yes I can say's Inuyasha. But how your a wait what are you Asks Urd.

Hey Urd! yelled a Little female voice.

Urd, have you seen Big Sis around yet say's a little girl, standing in the doorway to Urd's bedroom, She had long Black hair that went to the butt and the blue eyes and then she had marking on her face just like Urd's or if that was her real name.

He wasn't sure but Something was different form the kids marking but there not the same Orua either this little girl was good energy and then this other women who had saved him had and good and evil energy weird for sure but kind of cool so he thought He would stick around to find out more about this Urd, women and her family. although this Urd, Women was one beautiful Women very dark tan color sink dark purple eye's that was wonderful with her clothes she was wherein and long white Hair like his own she was something else alright. And wow and He didn't even want to get started with how her body Look. don't even get Me started oh great she going to think I'm a pervert or something man I spent to much time around Miroku, thought Inuyasha, to himself.

Ahhh who is this say's Skuld. Oh a new friend I have just made say's Urd. Oh ok what were you really doing in here Urd, say's Skuld. Never mind you brat say's Urd. Hey don't call me a brat say's Skuld. why not it is what you are a little kid witch make me older and your just a pain making a mess of things say's Urd.

Inuyasha, watch these two girls and it reminded him about the time Him and Shippbo, would fight they always had.

Why you calling Me a kid again take that yelled Skuld, throwing her Bombs around and Urd, pulling Thunder out of no where Inuyasha, was now watching with Amazement it was cool the women who save him had power like himself maybe it wasn't so hopeless after all maybe there was still hope for the future after all.

Skuld, Urd, I'm home where back guys say's a Females voice. and a Man's voice as well.

Inuyasha, stick His head out of Urd's room and seen the two finger that had come in the room the other two the man was a little short for a male high but that doesn't really matter he had black hair very spiky look to it, brown eye's. And the women was very pretty women too she had a very good energy about her it kind of bug him a little but she was beautiful she was very light color sick she had brown hair very light color brown high up in a ponytail.

Oh Who are you Ask's Belldandy. Then Skuld, and spoke before Urd, had a chance too, Big Sis, Urd, had bought this man into are house so ask her say's Skuld.

Man your such a pain Skuld say's Urd. shut up yelled Skuld. that is eoff stop being so rude in front of are guess say's Belldandy, now let all have some tea and talk ok say's Belldandy. very well big sis, say's Skuld. come along Skuld, say's Belldandy.

They all went to the dinner room, But before Inuyasha, went inside Urd, had stop to noticing He was kind of frozen so she spoke to him.

Is something bothering you Ask's Urd.

Um what just happen just now how did you summon Thunder like that Asks Inuyasha. Well I guess if your going to be staying here I guess I will tell you say's Urd. Tell me what Asks Inuyasha.

I'm Urd, 2nd class goddess unlimber listen say's Urd. What a Goddess say's Inuyasha. Yes but then your sister are Goddess too right Asks Inuyasha. Yes they are say's Urd, cutting him off. OK but how come your Orua is different from there's, they are like so pure Orua. well your kind of like a Demon's Orua say's Inuyasha.

Oh ah so you can sent that much can you well I have to hand it to you. You are the first man to finger that out without Me telling you anything but how is it that you can sent me Asks Urd. Well it because I two I'm a Half Demon but I'm a half human as well I was born here on Earth and no I have never been to the under world say's Inuyasha.

Wait your a half Demon, And a Human Had you say's Urd. Yes the Name is Inuyasha, say's Inuyasha, putting his hand out to shack hands with her. Urd, took it but she was for some reason happy.

After that every body was talking about Inuyasha, staying Urd, had spear the hole brake up think just told Belldandy, that she had found Inuyasha, sleeping on the ground outside the house and then told her about him be a Half Demon like her so Belldandy, and Keiichi, both agree if Urd, took care of him after all they couldn't be so mean to him when they were so nice to everybody else even Maura, had nice time to so they all said yes.

But Skuld, still hadn't finish her fight yet so she push another Bomb at Urd, and they started fighting again with lighting and thunder.

Inuyasha, laugh himself to sleep in a spear room that Belldandy, had made up for him he had ask her if he could do anything to help out while he was staying he felt like he could at least get a job or something to help pay for the rent thing or something food perhaps but the longer he was there he felt more a home with every body.

Keiichi, kind of like having another guy beside just talking girl the hole time.

but that just the begining now the real story begins.


	2. Inuyasha's Story and His true Wish

A goddess after my owm heart

Inuyasha, had slept in late.

Urd, had woken up and look next to Her seeing Inuyasha's ears kind of just made her smile she wasn't sure what she was going to do but for some reason she wish she could help him but how she was only a 2nd class Goddess it not like she could give him a wish or could she thought Urd, with a thought kind of worried a lot of people when she was thinking.

but none less she was going to help him some how she really just felt like helping maybe if she had something to do more often so she was going to go talk with Belldandy, and find out if there is a way for her to Grant wishes too.

Urd, change clothes and went down the hall to the dinning room.

Where Belldandy was making Keiichi, something to eat. And having such a childish Relationship but nothing anyone could do about it till Keiichi, turn himself into a Man and tell Belldandy His true feelings. well he had told her his feelings but things were still very slow between the two of them such a pain at times.

Belldandy and Urd's talk.

Hey Belldandy, I have something I want to asks you Said Urd. what is it Urd, Asks Belldandy. I was wondering can I grant wishes if I wanted to Asks Urd. Um I think that any Goddess can grant wishes Urd, you know that say's Belldandy. Yeah but don't I have to have Permission from the all Mighty One Asks Urd.

well No you don't have to if you make a contract like I did with Keiichi, I do believe that it would bring you up more into a 1st class Goddess almost not fully but you will be higher then you have been why do you ask Urd, say's Belldandy.

I have no idea why I'm asking it was just a little test is all say's Urd. Urd, what is going on Asks Belldandy. nothing forget it about it say's Urd. I know I could do it an anyway either way I could grant Him one wish even if it though Me being a Goddess or a Demon say's Urd. What do you mean by granting a wish Urd, Asks Belldandy. I was just thinking about helping Inuyasha, out He needs something I just really like to help this one out I haven't had a client for a long time and I think it time I go back to that is all say's Urd. Oh Urd, what has gotten into you say's Belldandy.

I don't know Bell it just I haven't had a Man in a very long time but I haven't been able to help anyone in a very long time, So I was thinking about helping Him so what if he is a Demon so what I'm to so what would be the big deal anyway thought Urd, I don't think that a Problem wanting to help Him out is it Asks Urd. I didn't say it was a bad thing you know I have no hatred to Demon's I even let Maura, come to are house and still love her if you want to help him it find with Me but make sure the all mighty one is alright with it say's Belldandy. Of course I was going to call him anyway.

So Urd, went to the phone and called Heaven and got the all mighty one on the phone.

Keiichi, came into the room seeing His lovely Belldandy.

Good morning Belldandy, Good Morning Mr. Keiichi, how did you sleep Asks Belldandy. Find thanks is Breakfast ready Asks Keiichi. Just about say's Belldandy. great Hey what was Urd, talking about just now about a wish Asks Keiichi. Oh She want to help the new guy that is staying with us I think she like him say's Belldandy, with a smile on her face. Oh you think She got it bad you think she made really be in love Asks Keiichi. Um well I think So But, Has Belldandy was cut off.

Good morning big Sis, say's Skuld. walking in the Room with a good Mood. Good morning Skuld, your food is just getting done say's Belldandy. great I'm so hungry say's Skuld.

After some time Inuyasha, woke up to the smell of food and felt His tummy growling He was sure hungry. So He took off to the kitchen to find where that smell was coming from it smelt good very good better then Kagome's cooking.

He stop at the open door watching everybody for a moment they all were laughing but then Belldandy, look back at the door and seen that Inuyasha, was awake Urd, was right he did have Ears on his head.

Good Morning are you hungry Asks Belldandy. To Inuyasha, Ah yes boy I'm I ever say's Inuyasha. please come in sit with us and have something to eat say's Belldandy. thanks say's Inuyasha, sitting down. Keiichi, thought he was a little weird plus no one really told him much last night so he was a little nervous around the Man with ears on top of his head.

So Um what is your name Sir Asks Belldandy, being herself kind has normal.

Inuyasha, look up from his bowl.

Oh sorry my name is Inuyasha, I'm a Half Demon and Half Human end of story. And no I have never been to the under world I was born here on Earth well about 700 years ago say's Inuyasha. Wow your older then you look how is it that you look so young Asks Keiichi. Well there a lot more to my story then you think but I time travel here I was born in the warn state aria in time 500 years from this time is where I live say's Inuyasha, eating his food again.

How did you time travel it not easy thing only the ruler of Demon kind can do that Asks Keiichi. So what we can too but still say's Skuld. Well I used the Bone eaters well say's Inuyasha. The what say's Skuld. I have never heard of it say's Keiichi. Well it magic it can take you though time well at least most people think that it was just a well to seal the power of dead demon. And so they couldn't return and hurt people anymore say's Inuyasha. It all began with Kagome, and the Jewel of four souls say's Inuyasha. the what Jewel Asks Skuld.

I have heard of the Jewel of four soul before say's Urd, coming into the room now from getting off the phone with the all Mighty One he had given her the Ok on granting the man a wish if he wish for it.

Urd, what did the all mighty one say about Inuyasha, Ask's Belldandy. What do you mean about me yelled Inuyasha, thinking they were going to do something to him. Oh no need to worried Sister Belldandy, the all Mighty One had given Me permission to Grant Inuyasha, a wish say's Urd.

A wish for what Asks Inuyasha. Anything you want baby you can have anything that your little heart Desired say's Urd. Really I can have any wish I want say's Inuyasha. yes what she is saying to you is that you will be granted a wish and it will come true say's Belldandy. Really any wish I want huh Say's Inuyasha. Yes you can Say's Belldandy. Huh well never thought about it much say's Inuyasha. Yes but keep in mind Inuyasha, that you may only have one wish say's Urd. only one this is going to be kind of hard choice for yourself say's Skuld with a smile.

I don't really have much to wish for but I really don't know what to wish for say's Inuyasha thinking now. Well please just give it a thought say's Urd. Sure I wll think it over say's Inuyasha, thinking about it now.

But has you were saying Urd, you heard him say the Jewel of four souls what is it Asks Skuld. It a powerful jewel that was curse to make people lives a living hell it can only be reed of by wishing for a true honest to god wish then the jewel would be gone for good say's Urd.

How come you don't know about this information Belldandy, Asks Keiichi. because the information on the jewel it under Demon talk information that isn't allow to a full blooded Goddess, the reason Urd, can speak such talk is because she is a Demon too say's Belldandy. She can speak the end of the world but I could not say's Belldandy. that kind of Information keep me from talking if I try to speak my voice would stop me by making me go silent Me say's Belldandy.

Oh I see what you mean say's Keiichi. Yes plus the jewel is made by countless demon a war over the power of the jewel. it was so curse anyone who had the jewel was only a matter of time before there death say's Urd. Wow sound like a mean jewel no there is some good in it inside the jewel is the soul a women who force out her own soul and kill herself by sealing herself and a lot of Demon's inside say's Urd.

It was tainted really badly by the darkness and anyone with greedy thoughts or hatred or jealousy anything with bad thought it all kill blood anything was bad the more evil was put into the jewel the more the priestess soul was dying say's Urd.

It so sad say's Belldandy. did the priestess ever be free big sis, Asks Skuld. I have no clue about that I only know the jewel legend nothing more say's Urd.

She was laid to rest say's Inuyasha. really how do you know Asks Skuld. Because I was one of those people who was looking for the jewel in the beginning of it all I at first couldn't expect myself has a Half Demon I let my own weakness slow me down so I believe I had to be stronger so I too went after the jewel hoping it could make me the man my father was I wanted to be stronger just like him say's Inuyasha. But then I learn from my friends that I had made in time that you should love yourself for who you are changing yourself won't change anything nothing will be different no one will truly respect you unless you grand there respect say's Inuyasha.

You know something Inuyasha, there right you know you can't just cut your Human heart away and become something better it would of taken your soul too if you went though with wishing for the jewel to grant you your wish say's Urd.

I know and I truly do like myself but I just feel like maybe I'm just a warrior no one ever going to Marry Me say's Inuyasha. getting sad again. Skuld, even felt bad for him Belldandy, felt the same way everyone else felt. that not true you have yet to find the true love that you seek say's Belldandy. It find I will find Her someday say's Inuyasha. And who know you may have already met her say's Keiichi. Who was hinting to Inuyasha, and pointing to Urd, a little bit with a smile. Inuyasha, pick up oh it fast then smile yeah maybe say's Inuyasha to himself. Witch He was started to wonder.

Urd, had seen that thought that Keiichi, was pointing to Her. I summon Lighting yelled Urd. And shock the hell out of Keiichi. Mr. Keiichi, say's Belldandy. Urd, just sat down and ate her food. but then Inuyasha, had told them the hole story every little detail.

Wow that a lot of fighting say's Skuld. Yeah well that why I wanted to Settle down with Kagome, and have My dream my true heart wish that I wanted for a very long time.

But she found someone else to fill her need and it wasn't me so I ran away but in stand of going home to my time. why I stay here I have no idea I just wanted to get away where no one knew what I was or who I was I just thought if I kept running then maybe something would go right for me. And it did it bought me to this temple say's Inuyasha. well I believe that it was fate for you to come and live with us and you may stay has long has you wish say's Belldandy. thanks Belldandy, say's Inuyasha. Don't mention it, it not a problem at all say's Belldandy smiling. Wow is that truly or only wish that you truly want Asks Urd.

What wish Asks Inuyasha. To have a family to settle down somewhere to be love have eye's for just one person and for them to have eye's for you say's Urd.

Yes I want to stop fighting all the time I just want to be happy for once in my life say's Inuyasha. I see and it your true heart wish say's Urd. yes it is say's Inuyasha. I see, Say's Urd. Looking at Her tea cup.

I don't get it how is it that 3 goddess are fair from Heaven Asks Inuyasha. Well because Oh Mr. Keiichi's wish I came here first and then He made His wish and we have a contract now Say's Belldandy smiling still. How did you get Belldandy, to stay with you Keiichi, Asks Inuyasha. Well it a long story Say's Keiichi. Well one night I was trying to call someone and I call Heaven some how and got Belldandy, one the phone say's Keiichi. really just like that Asks Inuyasha.

Yes and she told Me the same thing Urd, just told you about granting Me a wish and I wish for the only thing I could wish for and so I wish for Belldandy to stay by my side forever say's Keiichi. I just wish for a Goddess like you to stay be my side forever that what I said say's Keiichi. wow so she was allow to live with You, cook, for you, and never leave you Asks Inuyasha.

Huh yeah it does she will forever be with Me and that make me happy and she feels the same way about me so it work for us say's Keiichi. wow that so cool say's Inuyasha. Hey thanks for breakfast I'm going to the room to think and sleep some more say's Inuyasha.

Wow He is sure something isn't he say's Urd. Yes he is he sure is a very good looking man say's Belldandy. yeah he cute alright say's Skuld.

Urd, just went back to her room Inuyasha, was thinking about his wish and he knew what Keiichi, was saying he wish for Belldandy, to stay with him so then this mean that maybe he could ask Urd, to be his own Goddess he would love it if his dream could come true wait it could come true all he had to do is wish for her to be his mate for her to stay by his side forever so that what he would wish for.

I see you have a lot on your mind say's Urd. When did you come in Here Asks Inuyasha. Just now Say's Urd. Never Mind that question I have something else to Asks Say's Inuyasha, cutting Her off.

Let me ask you this Say's Inuyasha. If I were to make a wish for someone to stay with me forever they would say's Inuyasha. Yes you can have whatever you want say's Urd. great then can you grant me my true wish could you give me my dream of having a family say's Inuyasha. Yes I could make you so rich that nothing would make you happier say's Urd. I could make you a full demon if you truly wish it say's Urd. No I want to have my dream come true and you can make it so say's Inuyasha. I can be whatever you want me to be say's Urd. very well then I will make my wish say's Inuyasha. so you have decided then Asks Urd. I have say's Inuyasha. Then tell Me your wish Asks Urd.

Very well I will tell you Say's Inuyasha. Um thought Urd.

I Wish for a Goddess like you to Be with me forever to fulfill My every wish My hope and dreams anything that will Make Us Happy together say's Inuyasha.

Did I say that right Asks Inuyasha. Urd, was shock by it at first she wasn't expecting this but then her forehead started glowing and it sent His wish to Heaven and Hell it went both ways.

What the hell just happen yelled Inuyasha.

Belldandy, Skuld, and Keiichi, ran inside the room what wrong say's Keiichi. they all stop and seen Urd, glowing like the time Keiichi. made his wish for Belldandy.

Oh Boy say's Urd. What just happen Asks Keiichi.

Inuyasha, wish had been approved say's Urd. what you mean my wish came true say's Inuyasha. Yes it did so witch wish come first Inuyasha, Asks Urd, with her smiley face.

Wow I can't believe this is happening to Me so cool say's Inuyasha, jumping up and down happy. what just happen though Asks Skuld.

Inuyasha, had wish for Me to stay by His side forever say's Urd. what just like Keiichi, did to big Sis, Now you wish the same thing say's Skuld. Yes Inuyasha, wish the same thing say's Urd. Oh boy this family just got a lot bigger say's Keiichi.

Yes it has now what do you think Inuyasha, what come first for us Asks Urd. We get married Say's Inuyasha, straight forward. What Married Yelled Skuld. Is now the best time don't you want to get to know Each other Asks Keiichi. Um No I think I'm ready are you Urd Asks Inuyasha. I'm ready for this Say's Urd. Great so we can do your wedding right here then Say's Belldandy seeing this has a blessing not a bad thing she smile away like always. Belldandy Isn't this a little sooner then normal Asks Skuld. No it is not Say's Belldandy. Urd granted Inuyasha, his wish now it time for everything to go this way beside I'm sure they both of you will be happy Say's Belldandy. Yes We will Say's Inuyasha. Of course who couldn't be happy with Me Say's Urd. Right like an old women like you Say's Skuld. What did you call me Yelled Urd. Has they both started fighting again.

Well let begin Say's Belldandy. Tonight right now Asks Inuyasha, surprised at Belldandy agreeing with this so fast. Of course let get you to married Say's Belldandy smiling. Aright then let go Urd Say's Inuyasha. Right of course Say's Urd.

Has the night went On Belldandy turn the temple into a wedding pretty fast Inuyasha's clothes change from his normal clothes to a Black Kimono and Urd's clothes change too into a very beautiful grown witch had Inuyasha's Mouth wind open. Keiichi being Inuyasha's best man. along with Skuld there has a little flower girl or something like that. Belldandy change into something that made her like the made of honor. after they all look around it was perfect.

Wow it amazing Say's Inuyasha. I hope this will make you happier then ever before Say's Urd trying to give him her heart and love right now she was given his first wish. I hope I can make you happy has well Urd, I want to make the best husband ever Say's Inuyasha. Thanks I hope I can make your every wish and feelings and dreams come true Say's Urd. Thanks Say's Inuyasha.

So has the night when on they were now married.

Skuld wasn't sure she like this right of the bat but at least he was would take care of Urd She just didn't want to lose another sister is all but now it look like she is another wish has been granted first Belldandy now Urd what else could come of this the only thing she knew about Urd is that she will have a child before Belldandy and Keiichi ever will. She was kind of happy about that She wanted to have a little nice to play with or a little boy one way or another something like that. It would be nice to have a bigger family and no one would call her the only kid around here anymore.

By the end of the night Belldandy turn everything back to normal on the temple and Her and Keiichi when to bed. along with everyone else.

till next time i have to stop now my Baby is awake from her nap so got to go. hope you like it.


	3. Was My Wish self fish was it fair to Urd

A goddess after my owm heart

The Next Morning everyone was having Breakfast. Urd, was in a weird Life now she would never of thought of being Married sooner then she thought she would then again she wasn't sure she was fully ready for such thing she never thought this day would come around for her to be bound to a Man oh well.

Good Morning Belldandy, say's Keiichi. why good morning Mr. Keiichi say's Belldandy. Morning big Sis, say's Skuld. Morning Skuld say's Belldandy. how did you both sleep ask's Belldandy. find I slept very well last night say's Keiichi. I'm glad to hear it say's Belldandy. me too big sis say's Skuld. that good now here you go breakfast is ready say's Belldandy.

Inuyasha, woke up he was still getting used to the thought that He had made a wish for Urd, to stay with Him forever he didn't know if it was fair though to make her stay by his side forever what if she wasn't happy with him and he make her unhappy but he really wanted Her to stay with him but there was nothing he could do now the Contack has been made with him. So they were to live together forever she be by his side forever and they live together so what so wrong about that so He made it clear to himself to be loyal to Urd, and make her feel loved, So Inuyasha woke up from bed seeing Urd, still laying next to him.

They have been working on there feeling for each other right now so even though Urd, was a Goddess of Love and like to play around with Men once in awhile but she was still getting used to being near a Half Demon, who had gotten His wish so no matter what Urd, was going to stand by that choice and be loyal to Inuyasha, and make him the happiest Man in the world plus she wanted to be the best Wife she could be. but she was waiting slowly for thing to go the way they both wanted things to go for themselves.

Morning Inuyasha, say's Urd. Morning Urd, how you sleep Asks Inuyasha, kissing Urd's Cheek. Urd, Blush a little and then spoke Find I had a dream that My Mother came here but don't need to get into that say's Urd.

Why not you don't love your Mother Asks Inuyasha. No it not that I love her but it hard for me to Explain Inuyasha, My Mother Being the Ruler of all Demon Kind make it hard cause if I let myself have any feeling for my Mother my Pried of a Goddess would be tainted say's Urd. ah ok say's Inuyasha. so how about Breakfast asks Inuyasha. what do you wish to eat asks Urd. Anything you make is good eoff for me say's Inuyasha. OK good cause I hope you will even like my food say's Urd. I'm sure you can cook just has nice has Belldandy, can well I have to say I don't like to brag but I do cook a little better then Belldandy, but so shall we Asks Urd.

Yes say's Inuyasha. ok well How about you go take a bath and get all clean up and I will make you Breakfast and then we will go to the collage to see Belldandy, and Keiichi, say's Urd. OK sound like fun to Me say's Inuyasha. so he went to go take care of himself.

Urd, went to the Kicthen to cook for Inuyasha, witch she did when he came back in the room he smell the greatest smell ever plus there was alot of food on the table for Him.

Does this please you Inuyasha, Asks Urd Smiling.

Inuyasha, look at all the food on the table wow it look so good I don't know what I want to try first say's Inuyasha. well here why don't I help you say's Urd. Here come sit down say's Urd, pulling Inuyasha, to the table. So Inuyasha, sat down and Urd, started Feeding him. So here try this say's Urd. picking up the chopsticks Here say's Urd.

This dish is Good say's Inuyasha. You are a really good cook say's Inuyasha. thank you say's Urd. So the rest of the time Inuyasha, ate the rest of the food Urd, made for him.

So about an hour later He finish all the food.

Wow that was really good say's Inuyasha, rubbing His Belly. thank you Urd, that was really good say's Inuyasha.

your welcome I'm just glad you really like it say's Urd. Yeah so how about going to this so called Collage thing say's Inuyasha. ok here let go say's Urd. grabbing Inuyasha.

So this is where Keiichi, spend all His time at say's Inuyasha. yeah School is over rated sometime say's Urd. why that isn't it fun to learn things Asks Inuyasha. Yes it is say's Urd. but sometime no I think I learn eoff I don't need to go to school to learn when I already know so much say's Urd. I see I under stand say's Inuyasha. looking at the grounds.

What wrong you been acting a little weird sent you woke up is something wrong asks Urd. Well no it just I was thinking about the wish I made say's Inuyasha. why what wrong with the wish asks Urd, getting temper growing. It not that I don't like you I do really I do and I'm so happy to have you by my side say's Inuyasha.

Then what the problem asks Urd. It just are you happy with me Asks Inuyasha. What are you talking about asks Urd. Well when I ask you to be with Me was it really fair to You to make you stay with Me Forever I mean was that selfish of Me to Do to make you be with Me because I was a fade to be alone Asks Inuyasha.

Oh No Inuyasha, it no problem I really like being with you I Asks God permission to Grant you a Wish cause I wanted to Help you say's Urd. but why Asks Inuyasha. cause seeing you look so sad and hurt I wanted to Make your wish come true your Dream's and that why I'm ok with You and I being together say's Urd, Smiling, Thank you for saying that Say's Inuyasha. Well I meant it I believe we can be happy together thought maybe someday in the future we can be really happy together say's Urd. Yes we can I hope to make you happy say's Inuyasha.

So they walk around town then went to a park where they had fun Inuyasha, and Urd, were taken rides around the city with a carage and Horse it was a lovely time together.

It was getting darker now.

So i guess we should go home now say's Urd. yeah it getting late say's Inuyasha. so they went back to the temple.

Were Home say's Urd. welcome home you two say's Belldandy. And just where have you been Ask's Skuld. out on a date is that a promble Kid say's Urd. Stop calling me kid yelled Skuld. Ok guys dinner about ready say's Belldandy. Ok well i'am going to make Inuyasha, Dinner myself say's Urd.

OK but I made eoff for everyone say's Belldandy. sorry sister Belldandy, but I want to do this for Inuyasha, say's Urd. It ok we can eat dinner with them say's Inuyasha, you sure cause I can cook you anything you want say's Urd. It find Urd, I'm ok with the family eating together say's Inuyasha. ok find say's Urd.

they all ate together then later that night Urd, went to take a bath plus she had Inuyasha, come in with her so She wash His back and He wash Her's too they both had fun washing each other.

They all went to be bed. It that for now.

then after that Urd and Inuyasha went to sleep together.

that it for now.


End file.
